thetitanbeltfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrans
Terrans - General Terra is a distant planet to the majority of Terrans born around the Belt. Most would never have even seen it with their own eyes, relying on new immigrants to the sector for viable information regarding their supposed home world. From what most can garner, a massive war some centuries ago - called simply The Great War - had certain Terrans looking to space for new ventures. Terrans come from many backgrounds and appear in copious numbers across the sector, having recently become its most populous humanoid inhabitants. They can be found in various types of positions and employment, having different temperaments, and a very confusing social structure for most non-Terrans - operating very independently from one another. However they seem to have a somewhat racialized hierarchy out on the Belt and this provides some means by which to generalize their nature. For all intents and purposes, Terrans are human. Space-born Terrans are often shorter than their planted-raised bretheren, though that has begun to change as more Terrans grow up on the planets around Caprus and fewer on space stations. Incaria The Incaria own Terra, but only borrow Terran Space. History would have it that after The War the peoples that would become the Incaria merged together and while others wallowed in post-war misery. They managed to flourish and effectively rule over Terra. They command most of that planet's resources, monetary wealth, and governments. By that same token, however, there developed a great divergence in wealth. Overpopulation has driven many Incaria to seek better fortunes amongst the stars and their backgrounds are, perhaps, the most varied of Terrans on the Belt. Some were very poor, others simply pushed out of inheritances, still others, wealthy enough, became land barons on many of the system's planets and habitable moons. Operating middle-wage jobs, functioning as land barons, or in their own small autonomous enterprises is where one is likely to find Incaria. It is difficult to describe an Incarian culture, as it would seem so eclectic. Some are highly superstitious, fostering rumors of black magic and curses, others subscribe to strict forms of monotheism. Some come from old money and subscribe to strict chivalry, others prefer the easy buck and gamble even that away. However, for the most part, they are a very open and likely to be found anywhere and friends with anyone. 'Appearance and Attitude' Non-Terrans can typically distinguish them by darker hair and skin, ranging from olive and tanned, to deep brown and blackish hues. They are industrious, highly motivated, and'' pride themselves on their work. Valkaria The Valkaria own Terran Space and Titan Mining. During the great war, history would have it that the people who became leaders of Valkaria managed to remain neutral while profiting off the war. Isolationism kept them from dominating in the century following The War, however when they did break out, they effectively purchased countries they considered their cultural and racial kin, keeping them afloat with loans and collecting an insignificant interest on their debt as they rebuilt. By the time loans had all been forgiven, the Incaria had dominated Terra's resources and the Valkaria had come to culturally dominate those they were apparently trying to aid. Knowing they would have to look elsewhere to expand their profit and escape the economic grasp of Incarian governments, Valkarians turned their ambitions star-ward. Investing heavily in space travel, exploration, and off-world mining enterprises, they succeeded in dominating the sector and typically have access to the best technology available. They are the financiers, investors, and well-to-do's of the galaxy and do not hesitate to let you know it. The Valkarians found around the Belt typically fall into certain categories: the fantastically wealthy, the slightly less wealthy administrators, security for those, or dastardly criminals. This is not to say that there aren't exceptions, but Valkarians are typically well-situated, placed in positions of authority or military prowess as the Valkarian government on Terra has a keen interest in keeping that space firmly in their grasp. Their religion seems to be that of enterprise and finance. 'Appearance and Attitude' Physically, they are usually the largest of the Terrans and light in coloration. Very generally speaking, they think they own this part of space and aren't afraid to let others know it. Jeing The Jeing are the dregs of Terran society, or so the rest of them would have you believe. The peoples that became the Jeing had their homeland rendered uninhabitable during The War due to chemical warfare and radiation. Blamed for The War (whether or not it was their fault) and effectively refugees on their own planet, the Jeing became nomads and poor laborers, working as near slaves in other lands. Their lot hasn't changed much in space. They are often shipped out to the harshest mines, put to work on long and dangerous projects, made to labor under hazardous (if not deadly) conditions, and working as indentured servants if not slaves, all for the promise (typically made by Valkarian employers) of improving their station in life, though few do. Should they manage to escape their slavish lives, they'll most often be savoring independence at the helm of their own, small ships, learning skills that make them absolutely invaluable crew-men, caring for a plot of land, or kindly adopted into Aacat tribes - the Nasca in particular find their distinctive culture intriguing while the usually recluse Udah take them into their agricultural communities warmly enough. 'Appearance and Attitude''' Typically, Jeing hair and eyes are dark while their skin ranges from very fair to tanned. Generations of malnutrition and poor working conditions have left them a little smaller that most Terrans, but quietly fierce in spirit.